


Pink Hearts

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: Marvel Poetry [3]
Category: Champions (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Ironheart (Comics)
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Poetry, i love riri so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Riri is a genius
Relationships: Tony Stark & Riri Williams
Series: Marvel Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063373
Kudos: 4





	Pink Hearts

Riri is a genius

Yet her brain fails her

It cannot save her father

Or her friend

Riri turns to engineering

She is going to try to save her family

She makes herself a suit of armor

It is red and gold

To channel Iron Man

Because Riri wants to be recognized

She is overshadowed by Iron Man

Even after he is dead

She hates it

Yet she carries on

His return inspires her

She makes another suit

And paints it pink

With hearts and blue 

It now feels like her

She is Ironheart

Not anyone else


End file.
